1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page-turning device and a document camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an automatic page-turning device to turn pages of a book or the like, there is known a page-turning device in which a separation mechanism for separating piled pages from each other and a turning mechanism for turning the separated pages are operated individually, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H07-89260.